A number of different vehicle anti-theft devices of the type which are attachable to a steering wheel are presently known. In one common form, such a device includes two parts which are provided with hooks for engaging opposite diametrical portions of the steering wheel. Such devices normally also include a member or part which extends beyond the periphery of the steering wheel to engage a portion of the vehicle when the wheel is rotated so that rotation of the steering wheel limited and thereby the risks of theft considerably reduced. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,738,127 and 4,970,884. Other devices are attachable between the vehicle steering wheel and a vehicle operating pedal such as a brake pedal as for example devices of the type disclosed in Australian Patent No. 599230. These devices, not only limit wheel rotation, but also prevent operation of the vehicle pedal to which it is secured.
The devices that are presently known are often relatively complex and their locking mechanisms do not provide a desired degree of security. Additionally, the strength and rigidity of some of these devices is limited.